Long Lost Friends
by KellyNorthman
Summary: Renee takes Bella away after 8 years she is coming home to Forks, to her old friend's but do they still like her? All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charter's or locations from twilight I have just used them. But I do own the original ideas for this story, the ideas that I made, and this story.**

Chapter 1 - coming home

BELLA'S POV

I can't believe it after 8 yrs I'm moving back to Forks, to my dad Charlie to my friends, well if they still are my friends after I left to move with my mom Renee to Phoenix after she divorced my dad and married Phil that lasted all of 2 yrs! Now I'm coming home after I left I wrote to my 2 best friends and their older brother my next door neighbours, they are twins Alice older by 2 mins and Edward, we were like the three musketeers their older brother is Emmett, he's always been a lot bigger than us, we did everything together if 1 of us was sick we all were if 1 of us hurt we all did. When I was 6 I fell off the monkey bars at the play ground and broke my left wrist after coming home from the hospital were Alice, Edwards and Emmett dad Carlise worked Ally-oop, Wardle and EmmyBear (my names for them, they called me Belly-boo) pushed each other down the stairs and off the first floor balcony to make sure they broke an arm also Ally-oop and EmmyBear broke their right Wardle broke his left like mine. After all the parent's calmed down saying we were not to do anything like that again they let us all stay together and watch movies and eat lots of ice-cream because we were sore, that and we could all do the best puppy eye's rimmed with tears that wouldn't fall and the pouting, man if it was an olympic sport it would have been a 4 way tie for first place. There is not 1 memory that doesn't have them in it until the week after my 8th birthday when in a matter of 2 days my mom decided that she was leaving my father packed all of our stuff and we left. It was a very hurried goodbye to my best friends, I just remember crying until I passed out in the car to the airport and then I started on the plane ride and when I woke up I was in a bed in a room of a house that I didn't know, I didn't make friends really easily at 1st, I was really angry with my mom but as I got older I realised that she was somewhat of a hippie-free spirit person as she called it.

Unable to be tied down to anyone or anywhere, but after she got sick she then became tied to the house and the hospital for 3 years she was in and out of hospital, having treatment after treatment surgery after surgery. After the last treatment the doctor told her if she made it to the end of the year she would be lucky, she didn't make it to the end of the year she made it to August 1st just a mere month from my 16th birthday. So now here I am after watching my mother die I am now heading back to Forks, to my dad who I haven't seen in almost 5 years when he came to the house after mom died I didn't know it was him at first, it was really weird. I packed up my room and the rest of the house that I wasn't selling with help, the house was in my name as was all of Renee's belongings and investments all up I got about 1.8 million from it, when mom married Phil he made sure there was a fund set up in my name that my mom looked after until I turned 16, little did I know that he still paid money into it every month and all of Renee's savings were transferred to it after she died. She came from a wealthy family she was the last child from the Broughton's so everything went to her and now as her only daughter it all comes to me. Charlie is also from a well off family so I needing have worried at any point about money so I didn't need to stress about anything other than what was it going to be like leaving Phoenix and my friends here going home and seeing them again I was scared.

I went to school my last day in Phoenix and said goodbye to my friends Tina, Chris, Tristan, Drew and Will. Tina, Chris and Tristan were sister and brothers - Drew and Will were their cousins I loved them all so much I told them they had to come and visit me so I wouldn't be all alone "Belle we will visit in 2 months we have a 2 weeks break then remember"  
Said Tristan "Yeah I know, It's just 2 months is SO LONG AWAY!"  
I whined, they all laughed and took turns grabbing me into a big group hug.  
"We love you Bell's"  
"I love you guys too"

I was now coming off the plane I saw him my dad standing there waiting for me in his uniform and his name badge 'C. Swan Police Chief Forks Washington' He had the biggest smile on his face when he saw me he moved to grab me up into another Charlie hug, they were great and because I was still quiet small only 5'6 it was easy from him to pick me up. I was so happy to see him I really did miss him a whole lot while I was living with mom we spoke at least once a month on the phone and he came over when mom died but had to leave before I could get all of my stuff together so I had my friends staying with me and helping me with their parents.  
"I'm so glad your here Bells, I'm just so happy your home"  
I held him tighter at that point, I really had missed him not that I didn't love my mom but after Phil and she broke up I kinda of had to start being the mom, she would not shop or leave the house for weeks on end so that was my job and then when she did leave the house it was for weeks on end so I was left by myself to do I as could. It did help make me into the adjusted person I am now I'm fine being by myself I could clean our whole 2 story house in under in 90 mins and I could cook so many different dishes I taught myself how to drive as when mom left one of the times she left the car keys and we had a really long drive so I taught myself how to drive lust around our house and down the street after a week, I looked like I had been doing it for years so when I took the actual test I scored 100% first go.  
"I'm glad to be home dad. Lets grab my stuff so we can get home and start relaxing and catching up some more"  
Charlie smiled at me, grabbed my luggage and we went home.

When we were pulling up into the drive I saw that there were people on the Cullen's front porch, I could see Dr & Mrs Cullen (Carlise and Esme) and then their were five other people some of them looked about my age then a couple of them just a bit older. they were smiling when the cruiser pulled into the drive, Charlie jumped out waving and calling hello to the crowd that were gathered to see the freak Bella I assume. I took a deep breath and then got out of the car pulling my hair that I had left out over my right shoulder when it hung out it reached my lower back I had a plain look long dark brown hair big brown eye's very, very pale cream coloured skin, just your average plain jane. I looked over to the group gave a small smile and turned to help Charlie with my bags, I then felt two arms around my back with the high pitched squeal from behind me it made me jump "BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
I spun around this pixie looking girl was standing before me with these bright green eye's hair that was just above her shoulder's a dark black and sticking out at odd angle's she was talking so fast all lof her words ran together "OhmygodBellybooyourhomeit'ssogoodtoseeyouIhavemissedyousomuchwehavesomuchtocatchuponIhavemissedmybestfriendsomuchdoyouhaveanyideahowboringithasbeenwithoutyou....."  
I had to cut her off their I held my hand up in front if her face

"Ally-oop I'm assuming it's you, I'm happy too see you but if you could slow down from warp speed and filter all of that back too me"  
I smiled at her she just rolled her eyes attached her tiny arms around my neck "I missed you so much Belly-boo!"  
I heard a deeper chuckle behind her followed by a round of laughs from it seems everyone who had been on the porch now standing behind Alice, after Alice let me go I had a few second's before I was lifted off the ground by a large set of arms and crushed to the ape that had picked me up, only 1 person hugged me like that "Emm.....yBe......ar.....need........oxy.....gen"  
I stuttered out while I heard and felt him boom his laughter again "I missed you Belly-Bear"  
after almost crushing me he put me down and then I was grabbed and hugged by both Esme and Carlise my other mom and dad. After Carlise let me go I was grabbed up into another hug this one was tight but also light at the same time like he was afraid of crushing me and I felt his head rest on the side of mine into my hair that could only be My Wardle "I missed you most of all Belly-boo"  
Edward whispered into my hair, I giggled he was the one who gave me my nickname "I missed you too Wardle"  
I whispered back to him, he gave me a peck on the cheek then put me back down on the ground but he still held onto my right hand, but that wasn't anything strange we held hands wherever we went up until I left even if we were just walking from the lounge room to the kitchen for dinner, I asked him why he did it one day he just answer 'because I do' being 5 that answer was fine for me and I always had him right there to help me if I fell or if I needed something.

It was then I heard the laughter of the other people who had been there one person was laughing the most "Wardle! That's fucking priceless"  
Edward just looked up to the blonde boy who was laughing "Jazz you even try and call me that and you'll pay"  
Edward growled back to the boy and smacked him on the head, I looked at Alice who was standing beside him with a 'what' face "Edward hasn't let anyone call him that since after you left"  
Alice lent towards me and mumbled to me I turned back to Edward who was just looking at me giving me a small crocked smile that I loved and remembered so well "you were the only one who could ever call me that"  
He said. I just smiled a little bigger back at him. Alice then snapped her fingers near my ear I hated it when she did that "So anyway Belly-boo this is Jasper my boyfriend and his sister Rosalie she's Em's girlfriend"  
She motioned towards this gorgeous blonde who was standing beside Emmy "Hi nice to meet you I mumbled to them"  
Jasper then reached out and took my left hand kissing it "It's nice to finally meet the famous Belly-boo"  
His southern accent showing through "Yeah I was almost thinking you were a figment of their imagination or something cause the way these 3 all talk about you, it's as if you were still here not halfway across the counrty"  
Rose said, they spoke about me? They still liked me why didn't they write back to me? I sent so many letters but never got any back? This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EDWARD'S POV

"EEEEEEEDDDDDDWWWWWAAAAAARRRRRRDDDDDD GET UP!"

I am going to kill the pixie! No-one needed any sort of alarm clock if you have a dammed pixie for a sister, I rolled over to look at my alarm 10:25AM Dam Ally-oop I had another 5 mins till it went off. GGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR now I was gunna be tired I only had 4 hours of sleep! But I suppose I can't complain Lauren did manage to get me to cum twice in 2 hours last night, so I should be good for today at least until tonight I should send out a call and see which one of my pussy collection would be good for some extra fun. I would do that later I could hear thefootfalls of the pixie coming up the stairs now coming to yell at me some more to get me up, only because Bella was coming home today, not like I cared I wrote her so many time after she left but I never got any reply neither did Ally-oop I lost my best friend and she never even wrote back! I hated her for that, I loved her and she broke my heart. My door flew open at that point

"Edward you had better be up Charlie should be back in another half hour or so with Belly-boo, I can't wait to see her again, I wonder what she lookslike now?"  
"Ok ok Ally I'm up I promise, so you can get out now and let me shower and wake up so I'm human before I have to go outside"  
I announce over her questions getting up out of bed and moving over to my bathroom so I can have a shower to wake up. This day is going to suck I cantell already. When I got down stairs it was 10 to 11:00, the pixie got her wish I was ready before 11:00 I should get some sort of prize for this. I walked to the lounge room where Emmett and Jasper were playing Guitar Hero World Tour again, Jazz turned around when he saw me

"Hey Edward get your ass over here and help me beat your fucktard brother, he keep's beating me and I'm getting sick of his wining dance"  
pleaded Jazz I couldn't help but laugh I walked up behind him and spoke low so Em wouldn't hear me "If I get him out of the room just cheat code your setup man I should be able to keep him out for about 30 seconds ok"  
Jazz just nodded back to me, Em was so engrossed in the game he didn't see me come in to the room "Hey Em dad was calling you he needs to see you right now in his study upstairs"  
I punched Em shoulder telling him the lie to get him out of the room "What? Oh ok sure Edward, Jazz don't whimp out and log off while I'm gone I will be back in a minute"

Em then took off yelling up the stairs I couldn't help but start to laugh louder than before as Jazz pressed the buttons like a fucking mad man "DAD? DAD? Where are you"  
I could hear Em calling upstairs, then I heard my father from the front porch "Emmett, son what's the matter?"  
Said my father coming into the house he looked at Jazz and I "Where is your brother and why is he calling me?"  
I just shrugged my shoulders and beat a hasty retreat from the lounge as I heard Em starting to run down the stairs still calling for dad "DAD? DAD?"  
"Emmett I'm down here what do you want son?"  
Em looked at my father confused "What do you mean, Edward said you wanted to see me upstairs just then in your study"

From my hiding spot to the side of the room I could see my father begin to smile "Son I think Edward was used to get you from the room"  
He was laughing now and Em had a 'I'm gunna fucking kill him' face on it was so god dam funny, Alice then came into the room "Ok everyone outside now they should be here soon and I want everyone be outside when she gets here"  
"Sure thing Ally"  
Jazz said pausing the XBOX and making his way the front followed by my dad and Em, who had seen me and was ready to kill I think. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and got outside leaning on the railing between mom and Ally, when I saw the cruiser drive round into the drive way I couldn't see into the car because the sun was reflecting off the windscreen I caught a glimpse of dark hair when Charlie opened his door then she opened hers leaning to brush her hair over her shoulder then she turned and smiled at us. OH MY GOD! MY BELLA! she was beautiful, god dammed beautiful. She moved to help with her bags when Ally took off at hyper speed to grab Bella squealing the whole way, I don't know if I was the first to follow but after a few seconds we were all following Alice and running over to Bella, to welcome her home, after she hugged everyone else I couldn't help but reach out and hug her tightly to my chest burying my face into her hair she smelt the same, this was My Bella, she was mine, she was home. I couldn't help but grab her hand like I used to do, I used to hold her hand from when we were about 4, she was always falling or tripping over something so I thought that if she held my hand I would be able to stop her from falling and hurting herself, but every time she fell down and hurt herself I would kiss her boo-boo better and she would smile at me, hell she fell over 1 week before she left and grazed her elbow so I help her up cleaned it up then kissed it better we were 8 and I still did it, now I wanted to do it for her a love her again. God just seeing her face, her eye's I was under her spell again. DAM!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BELLA'S POV

After trying to help bring my bags inside which I wasn't allowed to do dad, Carlise and Emmett grabbed them with Esme and Rose grabbing my little

bags while Ally latched herself onto my arm while Edward still had a hold of my hand like he would never let go "So Belly we are so having a sleepover tonight so we can catch up on everything, after I help you unpack we will go out and grab some dinner and

videos so we can have a little party just the musketeers like old times but now there will be a few extra charters than before" She giggled, it was cute I felt my eye's beginning to water they really did miss me I'm gunna have to find out what happened to my letter's. "Sure thing Ally but I can unpack myself and then I'll come over later if you want?" "No I want to check out your wardrobe to see when we should go shopping, so we can get you some more clothes for school." I groaned she was addicted to shopping when we were little I would end up asleep with Wardle in the car having Emmy watch us while Auntie Esme and

Ally shopped till we dropped. "Ally I assure you I have enough clothes" She wasn't listening to me she already had 2 of my suitcases open going through my thing's, I sighed and lent to the right resting my head on Wardle's

shoulder, he still had hold of my hand, this was weird. I stood up straight and moved into my room going over to the bed thinking he would drop my hand

but he didn't he just moved 1 of the smaller bags to the floor and sat beside me watching with a smile as Ally went through my clothes. Charlie was now

downstairs with Carlise and Esme talking Emmy Jasper and Rose had said they were going home to keep playing the XBOX, I figured I should just ask

now.

"So guy's I was just wondering after I left I didn't hear from you, did you hate me is that why you never answered my letter's?" I couldn't look them in the face so after asking my question I just looked at the floor "You wrote to us" Wardle asked in a whisper squeezing my hand a little, I didn't trust myself not to cry if I spoke so I nodded still facing the floor "We wrote to you too, did you get them?" Ally asked, I picked my head up and turned to look at them both "I didn't get any of your letter's , I would come home everyday from school asking if I got any and my mom would hug me and say 'If they are real

friend's they will write to you' but the letter's never came so I figured you hated me" As I finished I felt Wardle let go of my hand, here it comes yeah we do hate you this was a show for the parent's, but it didn't come instead Wardle

pulled me to his chest holding me so tight his face buried in my neck Ally had flung herself over his shoulder to put her head on the other side and was

hugging my shoulders

"BELLY WE LOVE YOU" Ally sobbed out, she was crying that was it I was crying now shaking with sobs Wardle just rubbed small circles on my back with his thumbs "Belly we love you, I thought you didn't want to speak to me anymore" Wardle said into my neck, great now I crying louder and then we heard it all 3 of the parent's in the doorway "What's the matter kids?" Ally and I cried louder Esme came over and put her arms around all 3 of us cooing telling us that we were alright and that we were all back togeather so

we would be fine now. I slowing stopped crying after that I realised she was right I was home with my best friend's who loved me, no still love me as

much as I love them. Esme let go of us after Ally and I stopped shaking Wardle was the last to let go of me, when I saw his face he had been crying too

his eye's were red and wet mu shoulder and neck did fell wet from tears on both sides now. I giggled when I looked around at us, Ally and Esme joined

then when I looked back to Wardle he was smiling and chuckling also then he took my hand back in his, I was home right then.

After Ally went through my clothes telling me that at least 3/4 would need to go also displaying my underwear telling me what I should wear, but hey

that's what she does so all I could do was roll my eye's blush and sigh. Wardle stayed the whole time I did blush a lot when she started holding up my

underwear he just looked down to our hands and started playing with my fingers that were entwined with his still, but I did catch him looking up when

she found a few sets that she said were ok, I think I saw him blush a little at that point too, I had to hide my giggles then so I pretended to cough I think he

knew though cause he wouldn't look at my face until she was done with those 2 drawers of hell. "Edward we will need you to come shopping with us this weekend your car is bigger than mine and you can also help us carry the bags" "Sure Ally-oop whatever Belly-boo needs I will be there" He said the last few words looking straight into my eye's neither of us broke the hold until Ally started talking again and I had to look at her "So Belly have you handed in your V-Card yet?"

"WHAT?"

I can't believe that is the first thing she asks me! "Ally even I think that's a bit heavy for the first question" laughed Wardle, I hit him on the shoulder he feigned injury falling back on the bed holding his shoulder like I'd shot him, but the butt head had a grin from

ear to ear on his face, he wanted to know as much as she did but I was not talking about my sex life or lack there of right now! Ally rolled her eye's at

me and let out a dramatic sigh "Fine do you have a boyfriend? who did you hang out with?" I giggled "No boyfriend, still never had 1 well apart from that kid Mike in 2nd grade telling everyone he was my boyfriend do you remember that?" Ally giggled Wardle groaned and rubbed his face "Your gunna have to stick to Em and I like glue, he still lives here and when he heard you were coming home, he started telling everyone on the team

that he was your first boyfriend. I'm gunna have to kill him if he comes near you now."

I giggled "What team?" Ally piped up "Well Em, Edward and Jazz are all on the football team, but unfortunately so is Fucktard Newton." I laughed harder now, I remember Wardle having to push him over in 2nd grade while Emmy yelled at him to take everything he had said back. "Yeah laugh now he has turned into a grade A fucktard while you have been gone Belly" Wardle said. I moved on "And to answer your question I had some friends they were all from the same family there was Tina, Chris, Tristan, Drew and Will. Tina, Chris and

Tristan were sister and brothers they were triplets and Drew and Will were their cousins they were twins." "You seem to end up with twin friends don't you Belly" Wardle said "Yeah cause now your back your gunna be friends with Jazz and Rose who are also twins."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BELLA'S POV

"I do seem to have that happen alot" I giggled. "Ok so we are done with my unpacking so lets get over to your so we can start our sleep over then" Ally squealed and smiled this huge smile while grabbing out some pj's and some other stuff for me, I grabbed my over night bag from the end of the bed I was going to move it to the bathroom But just decided

that if I was going to stay at the Cullen's I might as well just leave it in my room. But I really did want to change out of my clothes that I was traveling in I hate staying around in them. "Ally can you please grab me a pair of jeans and a shirt I wanna get changed outta these clothes." She didn't move to grab anything she just smiled "I have something for you to wear come on lets go" she bounced off them bed holding my carry on bag with my pj's and overnight bag in it, I stood up Wardle followed still holding my hand, when we got to the bottom of the stairs I saw out the door Charlie was

leaning on his cruiser talking with Carlise and Esme "Hey dad Carlise, Esme" "Bella now that you are home you will use our proper name young lady" said Esme with her hands on her hips frowning at me but she started to smile she couldn't do the angry face, I moved over to hug her

"Sorry AUNTIE Esme" she grabbed me into a hug then I turned to Carlise "Sorry UNCLE Carlise" He was laughing at this he also hugged me while Charlie laugh off to the other side of me. As soon as Carlise dropped his arms from our hug Wardle grabbed my hand again, just like he used too, I turned to

my dad "So is it ok for me to have a sleepover tonight?" He just chuckled to himself "Honey the Great Ally has spoken, you know like us don't try to fight with the pixie she will always win" everyone started to laugh at that I turned to look at Ally she was smiling swinging my bag in her arms like a 5 year old, she was too dam cute sometimes. "Oh yeah I almost forgot about the evil pixie magic, thanks for the reminder dad" I gave him a quick hug he then got into his cruiser, he had to get back to work. I felt like I had never left I was home this was the best feeling I've had in the last 8 years, I loved my mom and I miss her so much

but this was the best for me.

EDWARD'S POV

We were sitting on Belly's bed I still had a hold of her hand I can't believe how I missed this feeling, I must have know somewhere in the back of my mind that the only person I should hold hands with was Belly

and no-one else. Hell even when I tried to go out with Tanya for that week I didn't hold her hand, I just couldn't. Belly then started talking "So guy's I was just wondering after I left I didn't hear from you, did you hate me is that why you never answered my letter's?" she was looking at the floor "You wrote to us" I asked in a whisper squeezing her hand she wrote to us the Ally spoke "We wrote to you too, did you get them?" Then she looked at us and said in a tiny sad voice, I could see her eye's were filling with tears "I didn't get any of your letter's , I would come home everyday from school asking if I got any and my mom would hug me and say 'If they are real friend's they will write to you' but the letter's never came so I

figured you hated me" Hated her I dropped her hand then grabbed her into the tightest hug could burying my face into her neck Ally had flung herself over my shoulder on the other side putting her head on the other shoulder.

"BELLY WE LOVE YOU" Ally sobbed out, Belly then was crying, her body shaking with sobs I just rubbed small circles on her back with my thumbs "Belly we love you, I thought you didn't want to speak to me anymore" I said into her neck, she started to cry louder so did Ally the I heard then my parents and Uncle Charlie in the doorway "What's the matter kids?" Mom came over and put her arms around all 3 of us cooing to us telling us that we were alright and that we were all back togeather so we would be fine now. Belly slowing stopped crying, as mom let go of us Ally let go I was the last to let go I looked Belly in the eye she could see I had been crying too my eye's were red and wet my cheeks were slightly puffy and

tear stained. God help me if anyone outside of us saw me like that Edward Masen Cullen does NOT cry ever, as far as everyone else is concerned. Belly the started giggling looking at all of us there in her

room on the bed, Ally and Mom joined then I was smiling and chuckling also then I took her hand back into mine and squeezed it I won't be letting go again anytime soon. She then went on to tell us she didn't

have a boyfriend then she made the joke about Fucktard Newton, I'm gunna have to get Em and Jazz to help me with this if he even looks in her direction he a fucking dead man I swear to god! And when Ally

asked if she was still a V-card holder I had to step in, I didn't want to think of anyone touching my Belly, no-one will ever touch her again, she told us she had become friend's with another set of twins and even

a set of triplets. We then got her stuff she would need for tonight togeather so we could go back over to my house and get the little family party started, we went down stairs where my mom made a joke about

Belly not calling her Auntie like she used to, it was cute she giggled and hugged both of my parents calling them auntie and uncle like she used to, then we waved bye to her dad, uncle Charlie still had to work

for the rest of the day but he would be coming over for dinner like usual.

After we got back to the house Ally grabbed Belly's other hand and led her upstairs to her room then she spun around and looked at me "Edward we need some girl time you can have her later" I looked at Belly who had those 'please don't leave she's gunna torcher me' eye's I couldn't resist those I just rolled my eye's at Ally "Ally why can't I come in I've missed Belly just as much as you, you know!" I held her hand tighter and pulled her a little towards me then, the pixie just stood in her doorway crossing her arms over her crest and glaring at me, usually this worked to make me leave, but this time I had to

save Belly to be with her, to hold her. "I wanna show Belly some of my clothes and I don't think she will want to strip with in the room with us!" I groaned and rolled my eyes again then I looked at Belly she was blushing and had her bottom lip in her teeth now and not meeting my eye's again she was embarrassed again, fine she could have her now "Fine but I'm coming back up here in 2 hours because we will need to go and get dinner supplies so I will take my hand back then." I turned and looked at Belly "If she try's to play Bella Barbie just scream throw something that looks shiny that she will chase and run the other way" Ally smacked me on the shoulder and Belly giggled I let Ally pull her away from me I held onto her hand until Ally started to close the door on my arm.


	5. Chapter 5

AN NOTE Sorry I hate them too but I just wanted to send an update note

Hi all so sorry about not updating for awhile after reality kicking my ass and some heinous messages sent thru about my stories, I have taken a break from updates. Also I am looking for a BETA to help me with some chap's I have re-written and new chap's ready to go, though I am apprehensive about putting my new ones up if they are just going to be hacked apart so I wanted to get a BETA to see if I can appease the grammar and punctuation hounds. But I must say to those who have sent me reviews and update request's your word's helped me so much after everything so a HUGE THANK-YOU to all of you :) If you are interested to help BETA my work please send me a message and I will get back to you.

Love and hugs Kelly XOXO


End file.
